Cancers are known to be the leading factor of mortality among all diseases. They cause 1.6 million deaths in China per year, and there are 7 millions of people suffering from cancers per year the entire world. Despite the developments of medicaments and methods for treating cancers, the incidence and mortality of cancers are keeping increasing even in developed countries. Cancer is due to abnormal propagation of body cells. During the development of cancer lump, propagating cells consume a large amount of nutrients in the body and destroy the immune system, leading to body dysfunction and ultimately to death. Etiology and pathogenesis of cancer has not yet fully elucidated up to now. Conventional therapies for cancers include surgery excision, chemotherapy, radiation therapy and enantiopathy. They can have a certain therapeutic effect on the treatment of cancer, making some patients' conditions be temporarily improved, but recurrence and metastasis of the cancer often occur after a period of time. Meanwhile, some normal tissue cells and the immune system have been inevitably and greatly damaged in this process, which causes an unbearable suffering to the patient, including, for example, loss of appetite, pain, urine disorders, fever, hematemesis, and depressive and insomnia. Thus the quality of life was severely impaired. After a number of conventional radiotherapy and chemotherapy, patients will experience hair loss, skinny, and eating disorders. Therefore, many patients die of radiotherapy, chemotherapy and surgery rather than cancer. When these defects of conventional therapies become increasingly apparent, researchers began to turn to other strategies such as genetic therapies and immunological therapies, and so on. However, there is not a breakthrough yet now.